muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Switching rod-hands and live-hands
This is a list of instances in which a character who is normally an arm-rod puppet appears with live hands, and vice versa. Live Hands to Rod Hands * Baby Bear ** Kids' Favorite Songs 2 — "The Bear Went Over the Mountain" * Beaker ** The Muppet Show, episode 301 — Muppet Labs * Chelli ** Big Bag — opening theme * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew ** I Love Liberty ** Muppets Tonight episode 211 — Pretty Woman sequence, and tap dancing with Andie MacDowell * Ernie ** "Best Friend Blues" ** Elmo's World: Transportation ** Sesame Street Episode 4034 * Fozzie Bear ** The Muppet Show season one opening * Hilda ** The Muppet Show episode 118 — trying to look young in front of Kermit. * Link Hogthrob ** The Muppet Show episode 205 — "I Talk to the Trees" ** The Muppet Show episode 224 — Operetta Medley ** The Muppet Show episode 306 — "Tico Tico" ** The Muppet Show episode 308 — "The Rhyming Song" ** The Muppet Show episode 416 — "Golden Earrings" ** The Muppet Show episode 419 — practicing to be a super hero ** The Muppets Go to the Movies — hitting a gong ** Muppet Treasure Island — standing by a gong * Leo ** Muppet Meeting Films — "Explosion" * Lulu ** Sesame Street Episode 3900 ** Sesame Street Episode 3920 ** Sesame Street Episode 3965 Rod Hands to Live Hands * The Cat in the Hat ** The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss — "Episode 103: The King's Beard" ** "Episode 109: The Mystery of Winna-Bango Falls" ** "Episode 111: Oh, the People You'll Meet" ** "Episode 113: The Muckster" ** "Episode 116: The Road to Ka-Larry" ** "Episode 117: Yertle the King" ** "Episode 118: Horton Has a Hit" * Convincing John ** Fraggle Rock — "The Secret Society of Poobahs" * Elmo ** Episode 3853 ** Episode 4077 ** Episode 4196 ** Episode 4206 ** Episode 4502 ** Episode 3981 ** Episode 3984 ** Episode 4606 ** Episode 4322 ** Episode 4126 ** "Tying Your Shoelace" ** "Elmo's World: Singing" ** "Elmo's World: Telephones" ** "Elmo's World: Hands" ** Elmo's Magic Cookbook ** Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! ** Elmo's World: Mouths ** ''Elmo's World: Music ** ''Elmo's World: Ears ** ''Elmo's World: Mail ** ''Elmo's World: Birthdays ** ''Elmo's World: Games ** ''The Street We Live On ** ''Elmo's World: Drums ** ''Music Works Wonders ** Little Children, Big Challenges ** YouTube video "Sesame Street: Elmo's New Years sic Resolution" (posted January 1, 2017) * Fox in Socks ** The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss — "Episode 110: Almost There" ** "Episode 115: Max the Hero" ** "Episode 116: The Road to Ka-Larry" * Gonzo ** Muppets from Space — when examining the telescope ** A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa — while examining the unsent letters to Santa he discovers in his backpack. ** Muppet Treasure Island - while looking inside the treasure chest for the treasure map with Jim and Rizzo, he discovers a book and tosses it on the ground. * Grover ** Super Grover 2.0 sketches, in close-up shots picking up objects. ** "The Coffee Plant" — when pouring the beans in the coffee maker. ** Count on Elmo * Kermit the Frog ** Wow, You're a Cartoonist! — drawing sequences. * Miss Piggy ** The Muppet Christmas Carol — during the song "Bless Us All," she handles a candle. ** The Muppets Episode 103: Bear Left Then Bear Write — during the end credit roll, she takes off her sunglasses for the police officer to recognize her. * Ojo ** Bear in the Big Blue House "The Big Little Visitor" * Red Fraggle ** Fraggle Rock "Red's Blue Dragon" — when she picks an apple off the tree, and when she throws a rock to the Blue Dragon ** "Ring Around the Rock" — when she tosses the ring away * Sarah Hall-Small ** The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss "The Cat in the Hat's Art House" — when she is creating a picture of her mom for her mom's birthday * Uncle Traveling Matt ** Fraggle Rock "You Can't Do That Without a Hat" — when observing the donut he's inadvertently purchased. ** Postcards from Traveling Matt — when picking flowers for his outfit. ** Consistently for the United Kingdom's co-production's month of live presentation for CITV in 1985. * Zeke ** The Muppet Show episode 308 — "You're Looking at Country" * Zoe ** Sesame Street Episode 4409 — in close-up shots of Zoe dropping Leela's cellphone in the flowerbed and picking it up. ** Sesame Street Episode 4077 - While eating a Peanut Buttered Swirl Cookie. ** Sesame Street Episode 4126 - While holding invitations Other Alterations *Dr. Teeth originated as a rod hand Muppet in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. During the first season of The Muppet Show, he alternated between rod hands and live hands, eventually remaining a live hand puppet. Appearances by the rod hand Dr. Teeth puppet include: Episode 103 ("Willkommen"), Episode 104 ("Sunny"), and Episode 116 (exiting the stage from "Tenderly"), Episode 218 ("That Old Black Magic"), episode 302 (Leo Sayer's dressing room). *Grump had rod hands in early appearances, such as in an FHA commercial, The Ed Sullivan Show, and in the earlier Muppet Meeting Films. Beginning with "Computer!", he is rebuilt with permanent live hands. *Mokey Fraggle and Funella Furchester are examples of Muppets who switch back and forth between live hands and rod hands, depending on the requirements for a certain scene. Some Wubbulous World characters (e.g. The Grinch) also qualify. *Sonny Friendly originated as a rod hand Muppet (a modified version of the Large Lavender Live Hand design) from his earliest appearances in season 18 of Sesame Street. During season 25, he was rebuilt as an actual Large Lavender Live Hand puppet. However, in later appearances from the late 1990's into 2000, Sonny Friendly shrank to a Little Lavender Anything Muppet with rod hands. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Puppetry Techniques